La visita a Downton
by miyuki.asaba
Summary: Es el año de 1937, los niños de la familia Crawley ya no son niños pero tampoco adultos aun. Robert quiere tener cbajo su proteccion a sus tres nietos, pero ¿como lograrlo si la mayor de sus nietos vive en america? Un viaje inesperado, una visita a Downton sin programar traera grandes cambios en la vida de esta aristocratica familia.
1. Chapter 1

**1937**

La puerta de la pequeña biblioteca se abrió de improviso.

-La Srta. Branson-anuncio el Sr. Barrow que era el mayordomo desde que el Sr. Carson se había retirado, con un tono de sorpresa en su voz que no paso desapercibido para los reunidos en aquel lugar.

La joven mujer entro por la puerta, su rostro revelaba preocupación y asombro, sus abuelos estaban tan sorprendidos como sus tías y sus primos; los pensamientos de todos eran los mismos, _¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba Tom?_ , la sorpresa de verla aparecer sin previo aviso los dejo sin palabras unos momentos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían, cuatro años para ser exactos, en donde la dulce y tierna jovencita de 13 años se transformó en una hermosa mujer de 17 años, tan igual a su madre a esa edad solo que unos pocos centímetros más alta y un poco menos arreglada.

Cora fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Querida mía esta si es una sorpresa ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo has venido?-la recibió con un abrazo e invito a sentarse

-Me encuentro bien pero eres tu abuela quien me preocupa ¿es correcto que estés fuera de la cama? ¿Qué ha dicho el medico?-pregunto muy preocupada y confundida, ahora que la veía de cerca no parecía tan enferma

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto algo contrariada

-George me escribió diciendo que estabas muy enferma, lo bastante grave como para suponer que morirías y cuando papá llamo para preguntar como estabas el abuelo dijo que cada vez estabas peor, que no sabía cuánto resistirías-relato con aflicción ante la sorpresa de su abuela.

-Mamá no ha estado enferma en lo que va del año-intervino Mary, mirando alternativamente a Sibbie, su padre y su hijo, poniendo una cara más seria.

George y Robert se miraban con complicidad, el ardid fue tramado por el más joven de los hombres.

-Robert ¿Has engañado a nuestra nieta para que viajara de forma precipitada y preocupándola en exceso?-interpelo inmediatamente lady Grantham a su marido

-Abuela yo fui al que se le ocurrió esta mentira, envié la carta sin pensar, después le conté al abuelo-confeso George

-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así George? Me decepciona tu comportamiento-lo regaño su madre

-El abuelo es inocente-expreso Marigold con prontitud

-Aun así no desmintió esta farsa cuando Tom llamo y hablando de él ¿Dónde está?-dijo Edith dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su cuñado

-En Boston, no pudo viajar así que solo vine yo-respondió recobrando la voz, pero también sabía que esta noticia no le agradaría a sus familiares.

-¿Completamente sola? ¿Pero que tiene Tom en la cabeza?-exclamo Robert con impaciencia

-No vine sola, el viaje en barco lo hice a cargo del Sr. y la Sra. Brown que venían a visitar a sus suegros, en Liverpool el tío Kiram me recibió, él personalmente me puso en el tren y me dio dinero para un taxi al llegar a la estación, así no tendría que caminar hasta aquí-respondió un poco enfadada

-¿Por qué no llamaste? Abríamos enviado el coche por ti a la estación-

-Salí temprano y no se me ocurrió, además no quería causar molestias-respondió sinceramente

-Aun así, no justifica...-Robert estaba molesto

-Si lo justifica, le dijiste a papá que era un asunto de vida o muerte, tú y George mintieron, tomo una decisión precipitada porque yo insistí en venir, él quería acompañarme pero no podía por su trabajo, así que resolvió que yo hiciera este viaje sola, papá me dio permiso y consintió en la idea solo porque le suplique que me dejara venir, creí que de verdad no alcanzaría a ver a la abuela con vida-Sibbie estaba muy enojada con su primo y en especial con su abuelo, que en muchas ocasiones cuestionaba abiertamente la forma de actuar de su padre hacia ella .

-Sibbie tiene razón, si no hubieran mentido ambos estarían aquí y ella no habría tenido que venir sola, además Tom tuvo la precaución de que estuviera al cuidado de alguien durante el viaje por barco-le apoyo Edith aunque ella también pensaba que se había cometido una imprudencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Edith, lo importante ahora es telefonear a Tom para informarle de todo lo ocurrido, pero antes podrían explicar ¿por qué hicieron todo esto?-hablo Mary, pero para su sorpresa fue su sobrina la que contesto

-El Abuelo había dicho que deseaba ver a Sibbie, quería que sus tres nietos se reunieran en Downton este año, George termino sus estudios en Eton y yo el próximo año terminare los míos, Sibbie ya había acabado los suyos, así que deseaba que todos nos reuniéramos y permaneciéramos aquí; a George y a mí se nos ocurrió la idea, él escribió la carta y yo le ayude a redactarla, luego le dijimos del plan al abuelo y al Sr. Barrow cuando ya habíamos enviado la carta, era solo cosa de tiempo para que respondieran, todo salió como lo planeamos excepto esta última parte-tomo aire y dirigiéndose a su prima dijo-Te juro que lo hicimos sin malas intenciones, solo queríamos que vinieran a casa con todos nosotros, una temporada larga, la última vez que viniste fue para el funeral de la abuela Violet hace 6 años y hace 4 viajamos a verlos a América, las cartas y las llamadas telefónicas no son lo mismo, de verdad lo siento.

Sybil suspiro tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido, tenía una debilidad por Marigold, no podía enfadarse con ella, simplemente no podía.

-oh Marigold, no sé cómo le explicare esto a papá, estará furioso-trato de resignarse

-Lo hare yo, así evitaremos errores; mamá será mejor que Anna prepare una habitación-sentencio Mary

-No puedo creerlo, ninguno tuvo la decencia de decir nada, estoy muy enfada con ustedes tres-señalo Cora mientras salía en busca del ama de llaves, Anna asumió ese puesto cuando la Sra. Carson se jubiló, además ella ya era viuda con una hija algo más crecida que envió a un internado para señoritas en York.

-Es una gran decepción, pareciera que la educación que han recibido no ha surtido efecto alguno,-y añadió mirando a su hija-Marigold esto aún no ha terminado más tarde hablaremos-le advirtió su madre que se notaba enfadada por el tono severo de su voz.

-Querida debes estar tranquila, no te preocupes, aunque sea una visita inesperada no por eso tu presencia es menos agradable, pronto será la fiesta de jardín, la venta benéfica y el partido de cricket, podríamos organizar alguna fiesta y recorrer York, podremos ir a Londres, ya verás nos la pasaremos muy bien-trato de animarla su madrina

-Gracias tía Mary, pero creo que no extenderé mucho mi visita, ¿puedo salir a caminar?-dijo sin pensar

-No te precipites con tus decisiones, mañana veras todo de otro modo-de una u otra forma podía entender que su ahijada no se sintiera con ánimos para ver esto como una oportunidad

-¿quieres que te acompañe, podemos pasear por el jardín?-se ofreció Edith

-Gracias tía Edith pero preferiría estar a solas un rato, la verdad es que no sé qué sentir-

-como gustes, pero no olvides que pronto tomaremos el té-comprendió su tía

-Claro, no faltare-prometió

Salió de la mansión y camino lentamente por el esplendoroso jardín, la brisa era suave y el sol calentaba sus manos, lo disfrutaría si no estuviera tan abrumada por sus sentimientos, se sentía engañada y traicionada pero también conmovida, su familia la quería a pesar de que tenían ideas distintas, aun así el mal sabor de tal artimaña la hacía dudar si debía quedarse y disfrutar de una visita a Inglaterra o volver a su casa y prepararse para entrar a la universidad, si hubiera sabido antes que todo era mentira se hubiera quedado más tiempo con su tío en Liverpool. Con esos pensamientos continuo con su paseo.

Robert contemplo a la mayor de sus nietas desde la ventana, le sorprendía como se parecía a su madre por no decir que eran iguales, sentía remordimiento por participar en la mentira pero no se arrepentía, quería que su nieta tuviera las mismas oportunidades que los otros dos; George había terminado Eton y el próximo año iría a Cambridge estudiaría la gestión de la tierra y aprendería sobre los negocios para un día heredar el título de conde y las tierras de Downton además estaba rodeado de amistades relacionadas con la alta sociedad, Marigold terminaría este año sus estudios en la academia Saint Elizabeth y se harían las gestiones para presentarla en la corte (después de todo fue adoptada por la familia Crawley) también heredaría la revista que dirigía Edith y pronto se involucraría en su dirección también ella tenía una infinidad de amistades influyentes, parecía como si Sibbie fuera la única que no tenía un futuro brillante, sabía que su nieta tenia deseos de ingresar a la universidad y estudiar medicina en América si eso ocurría ella nunca volvería, aunque tenía la confianza de convencerla de que realizara sus planes en Londres y de paso también introducirla a la sociedad, apoyarla durante la temporada y después en sus estudios, era consciente de que Tom no estaría de acuerdo pero si Sibbie se entusiasmaba con la idea él cedería ante los deseos de su hija. Tenía planeado algunas fiestas, visitas a distintos lugares para amenizar y por supuesto invitaría a su yerno a quedarse una temporada larga, de esta manera seria mucho más sencillo; con la compañía de Marigold, Mary, Edith y Cora, Sibbie mejoraría sus modales y aprendería las formas de comportarse propias de una dama, no es que criticara la educación que la joven había recibido pero según él su nieta debería haber sido instruida de mejor forma, su yerno se preocupó de buscar una buena escuela elemental donde aprendiera matemáticas, ciencia, historia, literatura y caligrafía, después una secundaria femenina dirigida por monjas donde se impartieran las mismas asignaturas y las bases de la química, física, biología, filosofía y obviamente religión católica, por ultimo envió a Sibbie a la preparatoria donde aprendió lo necesario para ingresar a la universidad, todo eso estaba muy bien pero a su nieta le faltaba ser más versada en otras áreas como el dibujo, el canto, la música, el baile y el dominio de otras lenguas como el francés, cosas banales pero que de todas formas eran importantes; su nieta necesitaba influencia social y femenina, ya no era una niñita que corría por las calles pateando balones como en años pasados, ahora era una mujer que en cualquier minuto podría recibir una propuesta de matrimonio, para él mejor si fuera de un hombre ingles de buena posición, al menos la tendría en el mismo país.

Cora estaba molesta por lo que habían hecho George, Marigold y Robert, incluso estaba un poco molesta con Barrow por ocultarlo, pero en su interior saltaba de alegría aunque no estaba lista para admitirlo frente a su esposo; ya se estaba arreglando la habitación que ocuparía su nieta, la idea de tenerla cerca le encantaba, también había pedido a la Sra. Molesley que arreglara unos vestidos para Sibbie para que los utilizara durante la cena mientras le compraban unos propios, le deleitaba imaginar llevándola de compras por York o mejor aún por Londres, visitando museos y acudiendo a reuniones junto con Marigold y sus hijas, era consciente de que Sibbie no estaba hecha a la sociedad, no sabía ocupar todo el servicio de la mesa ni el uso de los guantes entre otras cosas pero era una chica inteligente y aprendería con prontitud las reglas de protocolo inglés; era tan hermosa, su figura era esbelta, su piel suave y blanca, sus ojos azules tan expresivos, tenía un carácter suave y tierno, era compasiva y dulce como la miel, ella se encargaría de pulir sus habilidades pues creía firmemente que la joven mujer se convertiría en una dama excepcional, también reconocía que Tom Branson había hecho un buen trabajo cuidando y educándola.

Se sirvió el té en la biblioteca y todos asistieron, Sibbie fue la última en llegar pero estaba más repuesta.

-Tu padre ya está al tanto de todo cariño, estaba un poco molesto pero ya se ha calmado-le comento tía Mary-también dijo que le llamaras apenas tuvieras oportunidad, no tiene inconvenientes en que te quedes aquí si tú quieres.

-Gracias, lo pensare después de hablar con él.-

-Tu habitación ya está lista, espero que la encuentres cómoda, tu equipaje ya fue subido-le comunico su abuela-Jane se encargara de ti, también se ocupa de Marigold pero a ella no le importa compartir-añadió

-Gracias pero no preferiría que no fuera así-

-Querida necesitarás ayuda para vestirte y con el cabello, ahora más que nunca, te unirás a nosotros en todas las comidas y si hay un invitado deberás lucir esplendida-le aconsejaron

-Pero me avergüenza que otra persona me vea desnuda-replico con sinceridad

Robert se atraganto con el té ante la declaración de su nieta, Molesley mudo de color, Edith y Mary se escandalizaron un poco mientras que los hijos de estas se reían sin disimulo.

-No hables de esa forma-le pidió su abuelo una vez recuperado

-A papá no le gustan ese tipo de comentarios y tampoco los relacionados con detalles médicos-le advirtió Edith

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde cuando estemos a solas-aconsejo Mary

-Cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídelo-

La hora del té termino de forma más tranquila, luego Sibbie se dio un pequeño baño y telefoneo a su padre, la conversación fue larga, hablaron de lo ocurrido y que se haría, Tom no podía viajar hasta dentro de 3 meses quizá más pero prefería ir por ella, no quería arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera a su única hija, por lo que la visita sería bastante larga; descansó hasta la hora de la cena, el Gong sonó como siempre y mientras elegía la ropa que llevaría en la cena entro Mary junto a Jane la primera doncella. Mary era una aficionada de la moda, veía que su ahijada aún se vestía como una niña, el vestido verde oscuro que llevaba puesto parecía un uniforme de colegio junto con los zapatos negros y bajos, el cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza baja, se fijó en el vestido azul con mangas que estaba sobre la cama.

-Tu abuela pidió que prepararan algunos vestidos para ti ¿no son de tu agrado?-

-No es eso, son hermosos, solo que…-realmente no sabía que decir, le incomodaba tomar esas ropas pero no quería ofender a nadie

-¿Cuál es el problema?-esperaba una respuesta de su sobrina, pero dicha respuesta nunca llego-ves no hay ningún problema, Jane escoja algo que le favorezca a la Srta. Branson-

Jane obedeció, saco del armario un vestido lila muy moderno, Marigol lo había comprado para sí misma pero era demasiado grande para ella, en cambio a Sybil le quedaría perfecto; Jane comenzó a desvestir a la muchacha que se sentía avergonzada, antes había visitado Downton cuando niña y una doncella la había vestido pero ahora le resultaba ridículo y le daba pena que alguien la viera sin ropa, al retirar el vestido se hiso evidente que Sibbie no traía brassiere, tanto la doncella como su tía quedaron impresionadas.

-¿Dónde está tu brassiere, querida?-le pregunto con incredulidad

-No tengo, nunca he usado uno-respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-mi tía Aislin me compro unos y me enseño a ponérmelos pero me incomodaba demasiado así que nunca los ocupe.

-Toda mujer debe ocupar brassiere, es parte de su vestimenta cualquiera sea su posición-le explico-Jane triga uno de Marigold, usted sabe dónde están-ordeno con prontitud

Acto seguido la muchacha salió en busca de lo solicitado.

-¿Sibbie hay algo de lo quieras hablar?-pregunto acercándose un tanto preocupada

-No-dijo con su tono natural

-¿Estas segura? A tu edad yo tenía muchas preguntas y me era difícil hacerlas, mamá me instruyo en algunas cosas pero no sabía cómo preguntar el resto…-pero fue interrumpida

-Tía Mary, ya sé cómo vienen los niños al mundo, no te preocupes, tía Aislin me lo explico todo o al menos eso creo, papá le pidió que hablara conmigo acerca de "temas de mujeres", además en la escuela una enfermera nos explicó un montón de cosas-realmente no tenía ganas de entrar en detalles

-Estoy sorprendida pero ¿qué incluía esos temas de mujeres específicamente?-Mary sentía mucha curiosidad

-Fue hace tres años, me hablo de los hombres, lo que es correcto y lo que no con respecto a ellos, que no debo permitir que nadie sobrepase sus confianzas conmigo, como se concibe a un bebe y porque es la mujer quien queda embarazada, me hablo de que no debo aceptar tantos favores de muchachos ni de hombres mayores y que debo tener cuidado, jamás debo estar a solas con un chico y todo eso-trato de resumir a grandes rasgos.

-Veo que ha abarcado lo más importante, respóndeme algo ¿alguna vez has tenido novio?-Mary sabía que la respuesta era si, una vez había leído por accidente una carta de Sibbie a Marigold donde hablaba de esto.

Sibbie se sonrojó ante la pregunta pero contesto con la verdad, siempre había sentido que con sus tías podía hablar de todo.

-Sí, tuve uno pero ya terminamos nuestra relación, a papá no le agradaba ni un poco en especial cuando se presentó en casa para pedir su aprobación para casarnos-se detuvo al ver como su tía se ponía pálida-¿sucede algo?

-No nada, es solo que…bueno me he perdido muchas cosas, continua ¿quiero saber que hiso Tom?-trato de recomponerse

-No le causa ninguna gracia y después de gritarle un rato lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo tiro fuera de la casa, en seguida me llamo para un interrogatorio-respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama

Mary estaba divertida al imaginarse la escena

-¿terminaron porque tu padre no dio su autorización?-definitivamente la vida de su sobrina era mucho más interesante de lo que había sido la suya a esa edad.

-No, más bien fue porque nunca me pregunto si yo estaba dispuesta a casarme, me molesto mucho que no me tomara en cuenta en algo tan importante, no tenía ningún derecho a hablar con papá sobre matrimonio sin mi consentimiento y menos tan pronto, me puso en un aprieto que aún no puedo superar; después de eso papá no me dejo salir a ningún lado a excepción de la escuela y para mi humillación me acompañaba en el trayecto de ida y vuelta, mis amigas y compañeras de clase se rieron por meses-recordó con mucho pesar

-No me sorprende que se allá comportado así, eres su única hija y solo quiere protegerte, para muchos padres los hombres que pretenden a sus hijas, en su mayoría son indignos-explico con calma recordando un poco el pasado.

-Lo sé pero yo no tenía la culpa, además no hacía mucho tiempo que le había informado de mi relación con Peter, eso fue suficiente para cambiarle el rostro y solo un mes después casi le da un ataque con semejante proposición-el recuerdo de aquello aún era penoso.

En ese instante entro Jane con unas ropas en sus brazos, el descubrirlas dejo ver tres brasieres de la medida adecuada, continúo con su tarea de vestir a la Srta. Branson, quien realmente no estaba acostumbrada a tal trato, la experiencia de utilizar cierto tipo de ropa interior era peor en ese instante que la primera vez que uso uno, los zapatos eran más altos y pronto comenzaron a dolerle un poco los pies, además de que caminando hasta el tocador se dobló uno de sus pies, nunca en su vida le habían tirado tanto el cabello al peinarla; al verse al espejo reconoció que de esa manera se veía muy bien pero le costó un poco acostumbrarse a este nuevo reflejo, era como si algo de ella se hubiera perdido entre toda esa elegancia.

Bajo las escaleras y entro al salón de dibujo junto con su tía, la transformación asombro a todos, ahora si nadie podía decir que no era igual a su madre.

Durante la cena, tuvo algunos inconvenientes con el servicio y con los cubiertos, afortunadamente solo estaba la familia presente.

-No te preocupes aprenderás rápidamente todo esto, yo te lo enseñare mañana, eres inteligente así que no te costara trabajo memorizarlo todo-se ofreció George

Sibbie agradeció este particular, pues realmente no tenía idea de que tenedor ocupar para cada plato, otra cosa que noto su primo fue que en toda la cena ella no había tocado las copas de vino, al parecer su tío era más estricto de lo que él y todos pensaban.

Una vez terminada la cena las damas se retiraron a la sala de dibujo mientras que George y su abuelo fueron a la sala de fumadores.

Una vez allí, Robert interpelo a su nieto.

-Ayuda a tu prima en todo lo que puedas, pronto tendremos la fiesta de jardín preséntale algunas de tus amistades pero no la dejes sola con nadie-

-Espero que no estés pensando en buscarle un prospecto de esposo, no creo que algo así le guste, y el tío Tom no te lo agradecerá-le advirtió su nieto

-Claro que no, solo quiero que conozca gente joven, de su edad y que entable amistad, ella no conoce a nadie más que a nosotros aquí, tú y Marigold son idóneos para presentarles amistades que puedan agradarle, además es tu deber como primo protegerla y como anfitrión proporcionarle una estadía placentera-se defendió Robert.

-Está bien, tengo algunos amigos que posiblemente se llevarían bien con ella, pero te advierto que no soy una celestina-a George no le gustaba la idea de presentarle gente nueva a ninguna de sus primas, al menos no cuando el motivo estaba tan claramente puesto.

-No te pongas tan serio, mi intención es que ella se quede aquí no que termine por casarse tan joven-le respondió con sinceridad

En el salón de dibujo, las damas se encontraban separadas, las dos más jóvenes reían en una esquina del salón, las mayores hablaban entre ellas.

-Así que Sibbie tuvo una proposición, eso fue muy rápido-dijo Edith muy sorprendida

-Me preocupa, solo tiene diecisiete años, aún es muy pronto para una propuesta de matrimonio, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera aceptado?-Cora estaba asombrada también.

-Dudo que Tom lo hubiera permitido, pero a mí también me preocupa, es cuestión de tiempo para que reciba otra, es tan hermosa como Sybil lo era a esa edad y su buen carácter atraerá a muchos, habrá que tener cuidado de que se entusiasme demasiado-trato de tranquilizar Mary a su madre y hermana

-Además está el hecho de que también heredara lo que le correspondía a Sybil, hermosa joven de buen carácter y con una herencia, parece un anuncio puesto en el diario o en una revista para buscar marido-opino Edith.-Definitivamente llamara la atención de algunos caballeros, aunque sea solo por curiosidad.

-Sí, pero creo que aún no es consciente de lo hermosa que se ha vuelto ni de lo mayor que es ahora, me parece que aún se ve a sí misma como una niña-analizo Mary

-Entonces no debemos preocuparnos, si así se siente consigo misma, aunque se encuentre rodeada de pretendientes no los tomara en cuenta.-se esperanzo Edith

-Al contrario, es más probable que se deslumbre ante las atenciones que pueda recibir, su corazón estará mucho más dispuesto a ser impresionado y a creerse enamorada-intervino su madre con más preocupación que antes mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus nietas-Lo mejor será que no nos apartemos de ella durante las reuniones u otros eventos, no sabría cómo explicarle a Tom que su hija aceptara una proposición.

Edith y Mary se sonrieron por los comentarios de su madre, pero definitivamente estaban de acuerdo con ella. Pronto entraron Robert y George, la velada se extendió un buen rato, luego todos se fueron a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Sibbie se despertó con el alba, pero paso una hora retozando perezosamente en la cama, el día anterior estuvo lleno de sorpresas y de diferentes emociones, la cama en la que estaba le encantaba, claramente era mucho más grande que la que tenía en su casa en Boston y también mucho más cómoda, las sabanas eran tan suaves como la mantequilla, espero hasta que dieran las 8:00 para vestirse ya que entro una de las criadas a abrir las cortinas de su habitación, se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el baño, lleno la bañera con agua y se metió en ella, le encantaba el agua helada en la mañana porque la hacía despertar completamente (su padre no entendía este particular), con la bata puesta se acercó al armario para escoger la ropa que se pondría, se detuvo a mirar los vestidos que traía y los que su abuela había pedido que prepararán para ella, que diferencia había entre sus vestidos de diario y los elegantes atuendos que estaban guardados en el mismo armario; tomo una blusa color crema, una falda negra que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, un chaleco de verano color beige, medias transparentes y sus zapatos bajos, tomo el cepillo y peino su cabello en un moño bajo como los que ocupaba para ir a la escuela, se miró al espejo diciéndose a sí misma que su aspecto era presentable, salió rumbo al comedor para el desayuno, se sorprendió al descubrir que era la primera en llegar, el sr. Molesley entraba con el té mientras otro lacayo disponía la mesa, se sintió incomoda entrando al comedor y siendo observada por los allí presentes cuando les deseo los buenos días aunque respondieron, lo hicieron con asombro y formalidad, decidió esperar fuera por unos 20 minutos cuando se presentó su primo, ambos jóvenes se sentaron y les sirvieron sus alimentos, los huevos estaban exquisitos, las tostadas con mermelada eran el paraíso pero a pesar de que la comida era deliciosa la muchacha no podía entender para que tantas cucharas de distinto tamaño, en tres ocasiones tomo la cuchara equivocada pero por fortuna antes de que las utilizara su primo le indico la correcta.

-No te preocupes después del desayuno te enseñare, el sr. Barrow dispondrá para nosotros un lugar y un juego de cubiertos completo, ya verás que para la cena de esta noche te manejaras como una experta-George era muy entusiasta

-Gracias, honestamente no creo poder soportar ante otros equivocarme en elegir entre un tenedor u otro cubierto-se sinceró la castaña

-Buenos días-les deseo una radiante Marigold-¿Cómo pasaste la noche Sibbie?-

-Bien, gracias-comento alegremente

-Pensé que hoy podríamos ir a visitar, durante la tarde, a la Sra. Crawley ¿Qué les parece?-propuso la más joven

-Me encantaría, siempre me divierto con ella-dijo pensando en la tía Isobell como una figura a la que seguir

-Le va a encantar que pasemos la tarde con ella, mi abuela ya no sale mucho, prefiere que la visiten-comento George y agrego-está perdiendo la movilidad de sus piernas y pronto tendrá que utilizar una silla de ruedas, los doctores dicen que quizás se extienda a los brazos-continuo comiendo después de ese comentario

Ambas jóvenes guardaron silencio, no sabían muy bien que decir al respecto, George actuaba como si esas cosas no fueran importantes pero sabían que de alguna forma le afectaban, además era una tristeza pensar en que alguien tan independiente e inteligente como la Sra. Crawley perdería la movilidad de su cuerpo y dependería cada vez más de una enfermera. En eso entro el abuelo de los jóvenes.

-Veo que ya han comenzado ¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy?-pregunto jovialmente

-Le ayudare a Sibbie a adaptarse con los cubiertos durante la mañana y por la tarde los tres iremos a visitar a mi abuela-le respondió su nieto

-Me alegro, invítenla a cenar esta noche, hace algún tiempo que no viene-

-Si-respondieron los tres jóvenes

-Estaba pensando que mañana podríamos ir a Thirks hay un salón de té que sirve unos pastelillos de crema francesa maravillosos…-le ofreció a sus primas el joven señor

-Mañana hay un almuerzo con los arrendatarios George y tienes que estar presente-dijo mirando directamente a su nieto, quien era fanático de los pasteles y no perdía oportunidad en comerlos-pero eso no significa que ustedes no puedan ir y recorrer Thirks, es un poco más grande que Ripon pero no tanto como York, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaran-dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas quienes se sonrieron

-pobre George, pero descuida no te dejaremos sin tus amados pasteles, compraremos algunos solo para ti-le prometió Marigold con una sonrisita medio burlona en los labios

-Cobrare tu palabra-le advirtió su primo

El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y salieron a caminar por el jardín mientras todo se disponía en el comedor para que el joven señor instruyera a su prima en el manejo de los cubiertos.

La mesa estaba preparada con toda la bajilla, Sibbie se sentó, y su primo le explicó para que servía cada utensilio, las copas y cuando se bebían. El sr. Barrow personalmente sirvió unos pequeños platos para que la joven practicara, con ayuda de sus primos logro dominar el arte de los cubiertos para la hora del almuerzo, tenía fe que no lo olvidaría para esta noche, pero solo por si acaso tomo el libro de modales que le ofreció muy amablemente la Sra. Bates cuando salieron del comedor.

El almuerzo estuvo bastante bien, Cora y Robert notaron con gran satisfacción que su nieta ocupaba los cubiertos como si lo hiciera toda la vida.

-El fin de semana se realizara la venta benéfica, tu abuelo y George se encargaran de los preparativos, había pensado en que podríamos ir de compras a York pasado mañana, querida necesitas algunos vestidos nuevos para la fiesta de jardín que será dentro de dos semanas o ¿preferirías ir a Londres?-le propuso su abuela intentando que la joven no rechazara la oportunidad.

-Bueno yo…-se sentía un poco incomoda ante la idea de que la llevaran de compras, nunca sabía que escoger y terminaba comprando ropa que no le gustaba solo porque a otros los dejaba felices

-Podríamos ir todas a York y ayudarte a elegir-se animó Mary

-Hace tiempo que no tenemos un día de compras entre todas, años si mal no recuero-se unió Edith apoyando la idea y pensando en la última vez que fue de compras junto a su hermana.

-Pero sería más divertido ir a Londres, hay mucho más de donde escoger y pasaríamos unos días increíbles-insistió Marigold, a ella le encantaba la vida en la capital

-Claro que iremos a Londres pero creo que sería mejor dejar esa visita para después de la fiesta de jardín para hacerlo con más calma-intervino su tía

-Una vez allí, iremos directamente al estudio de madame Liar, ella tiene vestidos preciosos, te encantaran Sibbie-intento animarla Edith pues había notado que aquella idea no la entusiasmaba demasiado, más bien podía notar su incomodidad con el tema

-¿Madame Liar? Edith francamente ya no sé qué pensar de ti, pasas tanto tiempo en Londres y no dejas que te influya como debería, debemos ir con la Sra. Dune, su taller es infinitamente más grande y tiene más prestigio, sus diseños son esplendidos-le rebatió Mary a su hermana sin percatarse de Sibbie

-Creo que ambas deben calmarse, ya no son niñas además pasaremos a muchos lugares para que Sibbie pueda escoger lo que a ella más le acomode-en ese momento volteo a ver a su nieta quien tenía una expresión de indecisión en el rostro-¿te encuentras bien, querida si hay algo que te moleste de esto puedes decirlo?

-Es que…bueno yo…pienso que los vestidos que prepararon para mi están bien, no creo…que necesité más ropa, además no se me da bien ir de compras-se sinceró ante las miradas atentas de sus abuelos, tías y primos.

-Nunca pensé que oiría que una mujer no le gustara comprar ropa-declaro George, bastante sorprendido y tratando de agregar un poco de humor

-No seas así-le regaño Marigold-pareciera como si te burlaras de ella.

-No te preocupes por tonterías Sibbie, te ayudaremos a escoger algo que te acomode y que sea de tu agrado-se compadeció su tía Edith

-Tienes que entender que necesitas tus propios vestidos, para diferentes ocasiones-trato de explicar su abuela

-Vistes igual que una niña y ya eres toda una mujer; necesitas zapatos, sombreros, guantes, vestidos y abrigos; iremos a York pasado mañana y aprenderás como ir de compras-casi sonaba como una amenaza de parte de Mary

-Bueno, a mi parecer ya está resuelto, cambiemos de tema...-intervino Robert antes de que el almuerzo se transformara en un campo de batalla.

El resto del almuerzo fue un poco incómodo para todos, pero guardaron la compostura.

Los más jóvenes se alistaron para la visita que habían planificado en el desayuno, los tres se fueron andando hasta el pueblo dejando a los mayores en la biblioteca.

-Mary no seas tan severa con Sibbie, ella no está acostumbrada a que la lleven de compras por todos lados, te pido que la entiendas-abordo, Cora, el tema ahora que estaban solos

-Mamá no quiero ser malvada, pero no puedo entender que tiene de malo que salga y traiga unos vestidos nuevos, no pido que compre la tienda entera o que todo esté a la última moda pero sí que sea acorde a su edad, no puedes negarme que tú también piensas que viste como una chica de internado católico de caridad-respondió Mary a punto de perder la paciencia

-Eso es ofensivo Mary, te recuerdo que es tu ahijada y sobrina, la única hija de Sybil-le reprocho con molestia su madre

-Lo sé, por eso me preocupo, pero sé que si no soy firme no lograre que ella acepte que ya no es una niña-rebatió su hija

-Creo que más bien estas frustrada porque no tiene interés en la moda y esperabas que te acompañara a desfiles y tiendas-declaro su hermana quien literalmente puso el dedo en la yaga

-No seas ridícula Edith; no envidio que tú y Marigold se diviertan recorriendo Londres haciendo compras, visitando lugares y almorzando en restaurantes-exploto por fin, había pensado que al tenerla cerca se divertirían juntas tal como lo hacían Edith y su hija, ella tenía a George y lo amaba con todo su corazón pero él era un muchacho, en cambio con Sibbie tenía la esperanza de compartir momentos como los había tenido ella con su madre.

-Cualquiera diría que sí después de escuchar eso-opino su padre. Mary guardo silencio

-No te alteres Mary, ten paciencia y entiende que no todas las mujeres sienten placer en las compras-razono Lady Grantham

-Me recuerda un poco a la prima Susan-se reía Edith

-No invoques a Susan quizás se le cruce por la mente visitarnos-le advirtió su padre-se encuentra en Bath por su salud, pero hace unos días escribió para decir que hacía muchos años que no veía Downton

-Simplemente no puedo resignarme, pero incluso Sybill en su juventud se emocionaba por un vestido nuevo-

-Debe haberlo sacado de su padre-ironizo Edith, divertida al ver la rabieta de hermana mayor.

Mientras los 3 jóvenes, caminaban con rapidez hasta el pueblo. Llegaron con prontitud a la casa, tocaron a la puerta y les abrió Laura (la criada), quien les hiso pasar al salón, la Sra. Crawley se encontraba en esa habitación leyendo un nuevo artículo sobre nuevas vacunas.

-Pero que sorpresa más agradable es ésta-los saludo Isobell con mucha alegría mientras su nieto y las chicas le abrazaban con afecto

La criada sirvió té y galletas, y dejo en la mesita una tarta de crema cortada y puesta en platos listos para ser servidos.

-George me conto todo ayer por teléfono, no podía creer que estuvieras aquí, hace ya seis años que no te veía, ahora eres toda una mujer-comento Isobell con la ternura propia de ella-¿Cómo están en América?-

-Bastante bien, el tío Alan se casó con la Srta. Murray poco antes de que yo partiera, y el negocio de tartas de mi prima Berget funciona muy bien, jamás he visto esa tienda vacía, además James y Carol tienen al bebé más hermoso de todo el planeta-

-Me alegro que todo vaya bien, pero aclárame algo ¿tu tío Alan no tenía 50 años?-

-56 para ser más precisos-aclaro Sibbie

-¿Qué edad tenía la novia?-pregunto con cierta imprudencia George

-La Srta. Murray tiene 58 años y eran novios hace casi 10 años, se conocieron por una travesura que hicimos Agnes, Camlim y yo-aclaro ante la mirada divertida de sus primos

-Espero 10 años para casarse, eso sí es mucho tiempo-se horrorizo Marigold

-No, esperar es bueno cuando vale la pena-les aconsejo Isobell a los más jóvenes

-Dentro de unos años participare de la temporada y tendré la oportunidad de encontrar al hombre de mi vida, espero que sea antes de los 22 años-expresó muy esperanzada

-Hablas como una tonta Marigold-se burló George-tú crees que la temporada es la gran cosa pero yo estuve en Londres con mamá y puedes creerme que no es ni la mitad de bueno; bailes, almuerzos, desayunos, cenas, exhibiciones y todo tipo de invitaciones, por un rato es divertido pero después es casi ofensivo, muchas familias intentan lanzar a sus hijas a hombres supuestamente respetables, algo realmente desagradable.

-Cómo puedes oír, a George no le hace gracia participar de la temporada, pero se debe a que la Honorable Marianne Hall hija de Lord y Lady Leed compitió arduamente por llamar su atención y conquistar su afecto contra lady Anna Reed hija de un marquéz, a las que no les importo que George fuera 3 años más joven que ellas-le explico con mucho humor la Sra. Crawley, mientras las muchachas se reían sin ningún disimulo

-Abuela te conté eso como un secreto y porque mamá no dejaba de tomarme el pelo-le reprocho su nieto-ustedes dos ya dejen de reírse, yo quiero ver cuando algo como eso les pase a ustedes, entenderán lo incomodo que es

-Para una mujer es diferente-le argumento su abuela

-Citando a Tía Rosamund, se considera a un ramillete de pretendientes como un deseo soñado, además Sibbie ya tuvo una propuesta pero la rechazo-informo Marigold ante el asombro de George y de Isobell que miraban con curiosidad a la mencionada

-Madre mía, y yo pensando que tendría una prima médico-comento con un dejo de molestia en su voz pues en la realidad no le gustaba la idea de que sus primas coquetearan y fueran como otras chicas cabezas huecas.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso George?-le interpelo su prima quien se sentía ofendida por tal comentario

-Vamos no se enojen entre ustedes, no tomes en cuenta todo lo que dice tu primo-trato de calmar un poco los ánimos-y tu George tienes que aprender que aunque un hombre realice una propuesta de matrimonio una mujer puede perfectamente rechazarlo-y continuo con la conversación en una dirección distinta pero más segura-dime Sibbie ¿cómo va lo de la universidad?-

-Creo que bien, di el examen y me fue bastante mejor de lo que yo esperaba este año, tenías razón al decirme que prepararme mejor durante un año entero me serviría, envié solicitud a muchas universidades esperando respuesta, pero hasta el momento no hay contestación de ninguna-comento más tranquila

-¿Qué universidades hay en América que admitan a una chica en medicina?-pregunto Marigold

-Varias, pero me encantaría ir a Northeastern así podre quedarme en la ciudad aunque también está la universidad de Massachusetts, pero tampoco pierdo las esperanzas de entrar a Radcliffe aunque eso signifique salir de casa-contesto pensando en las cartas de aceptación o rechazo que debería recibir

-Sera interesante-opino la Sra. Crawley

-Apuesto que todas te aceptaran, eres muy inteligente-le apoyo su primo y añadió-¿no tenías un empleo en una librería?

-Sí, aprendí mucho pero lo deje cuando tome el barco; hablando de eso no quiero que lo menciones ante los abuelos, no quiero que tengan municiones contra papá

-Descuida no le contamos a nadie-le respondió su prima

-¿Qué tal va ese artículo? Ya debes de haberlo terminado-pregunto dirigiéndose a la más joven

-Sí, pero no me gusta como ha quedado, lo he repasado unas diez veces y en todas he encontrado fallas-comento un poco desanimada

-Bueno es mejor encontrarlas antes de enviar lo escrito a un editor ¿Qué opina Edith?-tratando de animar a la chica

-Que debo mejorarlo antes de enviarlo, ella fue la primera en revisarlo y señalarme todas las faltas, quiero que cuando lo vuelva a revisar no encuentre ningún error-dijo con decisión

-Tía Edith es muy exigente en cuanto a los escritos-opino Sibbie

-Claro, ella no permite que un mal artículo empañe la reputación de la revista que dirige-le contesto Isobell

La visita se extendió hasta la hora de la cena, sin darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde Isobell los invito a quedarse y cenar con ellos, aceptaron precipitadamente cuando recordaron que eran ellos los que debían haberla invitado a cenar como les había encargado su abuelo, telefonearon a Downton presentando sus excusas y Barrow siendo el encargado de transmitirlas.

Las cenas de la Sra. Crawley eran mucho más sencillas que las de Downton, pero no por ello menos deliciosas, la Sra. Hill había sido ayudante de cocina en Downton cuando aún ese territorio le pertenecía a la Sra. Patmore y luego aprendió de la Sra Mason.

El coche fue por ellos a las 10 de la noche, aunque los jóvenes no tenían ninguna intención de irse igual lo hicieron para dejar descansar a su anfitriona; al llegar a casa saludaron a los mayores, se reunieron una media hora en la biblioteca y luego se fueron a dormir pues ya era tarde.

Al día siguiente ocurrió algo inesperado, la lluvia que caía con fuerza suspendió los planes de visitar Thirks pero no el almuerzo de los arrendatarios. Marigol aprovecho el día para repasar el artículo que había escrito para el periódico local mientras Sibbie exploraba la biblioteca. El día trascurrió con tranquilidad entre las charlas y juegos de cartas.

Al día siguiente la lluvia era historia, aunque le había otorgado una frescura al ambiente que sentaba muy bien, las damas estaban ataviadas con sus abrigos, sombreros y guantes, se subieron al auto y partieron a la estación de para abordar el tren que las llevaría a York. Durante el trayecto se habló de los lugares que visitarían y expresaban sus opiniones, cuando llegaron a la ciudad alquilaron un taxi que las llevaría durante todo el día, la primera parada fue en el taller de la Srta. Young que fue elegido por Cora.

El taller de la Srta. Young era el de mayor prestigio en York, además era el lugar donde la familia encargaba sus vestidos, se caracterizaba por conjugar el estilo de los años 20 con los años 30 y acercarse a lo que será los años 40. En el local había muchos diseños de la temporada estival que poco a poco se iba quedando atrás para dar paso a los modelos de otoño, los vestidos que les ofreció eran bellísimos, pero Sibbie no encontraba alguno que se ajustara a su persona aunque para tranquilizar a todas se probó algunos y termino comprando 2 (los más sencillos), también adquirió un sombrero para cada vestido, la joven pensaba que con esto solo quedaba comprar uno o dos pares de zapatos y todo habría terminado pero se equivocaba, sus acompañantes tenían un pensamiento muy distinto. Pasaron por la tienda de Thomson en donde también adquirió algunos vestidos, sombreros, un abrigo y guantes, en aquella tienda se encontraron con lady Russell quien las invito a cenar la semana siguiente poniendo mucho interés en la nieta mayor de Cora, pasaron a la zapatería del Sr. White donde también gastaron dinero , pero un lugar en donde Sibbie si compro con gusto, el nuevo taller de Sra. Price ofrecía algo del gusto de vestir de la joven, un traje azul bastante moderno con una falda hasta la rodilla, algo un tanto osado pero aprobado por sus tías y abuela. Una vez terminadas las compras almorzaron en un fino restaurante, al acabar había tiempo suficiente para dar un paseo por los lugares más destacados de la ciudad, entre ellos el teatro de York, Sibbie y Marigold se divirtieron pensando que muy pronto se ofrecería una obra que ambas querían ver, la Srta. Branson se fijó con más detalle en el tablero de anuncios y descubrió un afiche con información sobre un baile en el salón Long & Miller, pidió más información en la taquilla del teatro quienes le dieron una propaganda para que no tuviera errores en su información. Pasaron a diferentes lugares entre ellos el museo y la catedral de la ciudad.

Volvieron a la estación, telefonearon a casa y se subieron al tren, el recorrido de regreso estuvo bastante animado pero ninguna mención se hiso al anuncio de ningún baile.

Al llegar a la estación los esperaba el Sr. Donald con el auto dispuesto para las damas y llevarlas hasta Downton donde las esperaban para cenar.


	3. Chapter 3

La venta benéfica había sido todo un éxito, se recaudó mucho dinero para las obras de caridad, la familia tuvo un grato momento junto a sus conocidos y amigos, Sibbie se encontró con el Sr y Sra. Carson con quienes compartió un rato agradable y prometió visitar durante la semana.

El domingo asistió a la iglesia católica de Ripon, se levantó temprano para llegar a pie y dejando una nota para que en la casa nadie se preocupara, pero lamentablemente no fue así, al salir de la iglesia la esperaba su abuelo con el auto, quien no tenía muy buena cara y le recordó que si alguna vez quería ir algún sitio podía disponer del auto y debía avisar directamente. El domingo pasó lentamente, aprovecho para escribir a sus amigos y contarles sobre sus primeros días en Inglaterra, tomo algunos libros para leer y paseo por los terrenos de downton junto a sus familiares. El movimiento habitual de la casa regreso con el lunes, Cora se encargó de empezar a preparar la fiesta de jardín, Edith telefoneaba a su editora para ver cómo iba el siguiente número de la revista; Mary, George y Robert visitaban a unos arrendatarios, Marigold practicaba el piano en el salón de música mientras Sibbie se ponía al día con algunas de sus materias, en el escritorio de la biblioteca tenía esparcidos las diferentes enciclopedias y almanaques de medicina que pudo encontrar, por la tarde recibieron la visita sorpresiva e inesperada de Lady Russell junto a sus dos grandes amigas la Sra. Clay y lady Lowdon acompañadas de lady Mariane Cordingley (hija de lady Russell), fueron recibidas con asombro y cordialidad por las mujeres de la casa.

-Le hable a Mariane y a mis amigas de nuestro encuentro en York y no pudieron resistir la curiosidad en conocer a su nieta lady Grantham, les dije lo hermosa y dulce que era, con eso fue suficiente para que no pararan de preguntarme sobre ella, así que decidimos que lo mejor era que la vieran por sí mismas y como no podían esperar hasta la cena del Viernes se nos ocurrió venir a visitarlos, espero que no seamos una molestia-se excusó Lady Russell con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Por supuesto que no, muy por el contrario es agradable recibirlas-le respondió Cora, tratando de hacerlas sentir bienvenidas

-Además hace mucho que no veíamos a lady Cordingley, ¿Cómo se encuentra Frederick? Ya debe haber terminado la escuela-pregunto Mary

\- Mi querido Fred está muy bien, asiste a Cambridge y le encanta, es uno de los mejores de su promoción-comento lady Cordingley, la expresión de su rostro y su tono de voz parecía más bien dirigido a las jóvenes señoritas que a lady Mary

-Su hijo mayor, Philip ¿aún se dedica a la pintura?-pregunto Edith

-No, ahora está en la gestión de Hallborn, gracias al cielo ese muchacho sentó cabeza pero no podría haberlo logrado si no fuera por la influencia de la sta. Serkis, ella es tan dulce, es la perfecta futura lady Cordingley- expresó mirando a Lady Lowdon quien era la madre de la mencionada señorita.

-Mi querida Caroline estará en buenas manos, casi no puede esperar hasta noviembre para que se celebre la boda, ambos están muy enamorados-lady Lowdon irradiaba felicidad por la próxima boda.

-Una boda es siempre maravillosa y estoy segura de que ambos serán felices-les deseo Cora a los novios- Sra. Clay ¿Cómo están sus sobrinos?-

-Muy bien, de hecho esta mañana he recibido carta de Emery y estará para la fiesta de jardín junto con Daniell, Emery está ansioso de ver a la pequeña Marigold, la última vez se divirtieron mucho-y volviéndose hacia Marigold- ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela, ya debes estar por acabar?-

-Ha estado muy bien, tengo una compañera que se ha comprometido y espera al próximo año para realizar la boda, todas estamos muy felices por ella-comento la más joven con ánimos de agradar a su interlocutora

-Eso me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, antes las jovencitas llegaban a la edad necesaria para ser presentadas y pronto formaban sus familias, ahora esperan mucho más tiempo-comento una de las invitadas

-Aquella época parece tan lejana en estos días, pero solo fue en nuestra juventud-comento Robert

-Lord Grantham habla como si fuéramos muy viejos y la verdad es que solo somos mayores-rio lady Russell

-Lady Grantham su nieta mayor es muy hermosa ¿será presentada pronto?-pregunto Mariane, quien cada vez prestaba más atención en Sibbie.

-Aún no se ha hablado nada, ella vive en América y no sabemos si coincidirán las fechas de su próxima visita-contesto Cora con una sonrisa

-Pero por supuesto que es nuestro deseo que ocurra, todas nuestras hijas fueron presentadas en la corte, hace mucho que no organizamos un baile de debutante en casa Grantham-aclaro Robert mostrando toda su aprobación

-Supongo que ya termino sus estudios ¿a qué dedica su tiempo?-Lady Russell también estaba muy interesada en Sibbie.

La verdad era que la jovencita era la viva imagen de su madre, su hijo había cortejado a Lady Sybill sin éxito hace más de 20 años, fue una gran decepción que una mujer tan hermosa amable y de buena cuna no fuera parte de su familia, pero cuando se encontró con lady Grantham y sus hijas en compañía de la nieta y la protegida de la familia Crawley, no pudo evitar pensar en que alguno de sus nietos podría cautivar el corazón de aquella muchacha, además era la nieta de los condes de Grantham y a pesar de que el padre de la joven no poseía fortuna la herencia de lady Sybil pasaría a la única hija de esta, así que en resultado una muchacha así sería bien recibida en su familia.

-En este momento me preparo para la universidad, di el examen de admisión en América pero aún no he tenido respuesta-contesto con presteza la joven

Las mujeres se sorprendieron, sabían que los tiempos cambiaban y cada vez eran más las mujeres que asistían a la universidad pero no por ello las sorprendía menos.

-Eso es maravilloso ¿serás maestra o enfermera? Una de mis sobrinas es abogada-se mostró interesada la Sra. Clay

-De hecho quiero ser médico-

-pero ¿América? Podrías estudiar aquí, en Inglaterra hay muchas universidades que admiten chicas y estoy segura de que le convendría más porque estaría cerca de sus abuelos y tías-

-tendría que dar un nuevo examen aquí y me retrasaría un año, además papá se quedaría solo en Boston-

Entonces fue cuando Cora, Mary y Edith tuvieron la oportunidad de echar a andar el plan de hacer regresar a Tom y Sibbie de una forma definitiva.

-Pero Tom puede quedarse aquí y montar una sucursal en Londres con el negocio de coches, eso sería muy provechoso tanto para el como para su primo, así tu estudiarías aquí-propuso Edith sin reparos-y si Tom no quiere seguir con ese rubro siempre puede volver a ser periodista, yo lo contrataría.

-Rara vez digo esto, pero Edith tiene razón-secundo Mary quien se veía sorprendida-estoy anonadada por tus ocurrencias normalmente no son muy acertadas.

-Mary por favor no seas así con tu hermana-le regaño su madre, y mirando a su segunda hija dejo- a mí me parece una gran idea, después de todo él siempre dijo que volvería algún día-

-Eso sería maravilloso, el tío Tom y Sibbie podrían quedarse con nosotros -Marigold estaba maravillada con la idea

-Toda la familia estaría reunida una vez más si ustedes volvieran-Robert ya podía empezar a imaginar el futuro junto a su nieta mayor

-Claro que eso debe hablarse con ellos primero, querida no tienes que preocuparte por nada en este momento toda decisión que se tome o no se tome dependerá de sus deseos, así que no te aflijas-le aseguro Cora quien se percató de la mirada de preocupación de la joven.

-En la cena estarán la gran mayoría de mis nietos, me encanta poder reunirlos a todos en torno a mi mesa, ahora que son mayores cada vez es más difícil, que suerte ha tenido lady Grantham de tener a su nieto y a la pequeña Marigold a su lado todos estos años, no sabe cómo la envidio-

-Madre ten más cuidado con lo que dices cualquiera pensaría que nadie te visita, y prácticamente todas las tardes tomas el té en compañía de alguien de la familia-le recordó su hija

-Yo comprendo a lady Russell, cuando mis hijos se fueron por sus estudios me sentí muy sola, afortunadamente tenia a mi Caroline que me acompaño en todos estos años, mis nietos también ya crecieron pero no sentí tanto su partida como la sentiré con mi pequeña-se lamentó lady Lowdon

Lady Lowdon era una mujer de la edad de Cora que había tenido cuatro hijos varones todos con vida para su fortuna, habían ido a la guerra y cuando regresaron comenzaron a casarse, la vida le había dado la inesperada sorpresa de tener una última hija el año que se declaró la guerra, Caroline, la niña lleno los días con diversas curiosidades y acompaño a ambos padres en esos años donde los hijos mayores se alejaban del hogar, la pequeña creció con sus sobrinos, pero ya era una mujer a punto de casarse y su madre no podía evitar pensar en lo sola que se sentiría ahora que su pequeña ya no estaría en casa, además sus nietos que siempre estaban revoloteando por ahí también empezaban a alejarse, era la persona que mejor entendía a su amiga.

-George y Marigold no siempre están en casa así que también comprendo la tristeza de la lejanía de los nietos, pero los estudios son los estudios, además nosotros hicimos lo mismo a nuestros abuelos y padres al crecer y formar nuestras familias-

-Nosotras las mujeres siempre abandonamos el hogar, los hijos mayores se quedan, pero en caso de ustedes considero que fueron afortunados en conservar a todas sus hijas-comento sin malas intenciones la Sra. Clay

Pero dicho comentario no fue muy bien recibido por Edith, a pesar de que ella estaba contenta con su situación en la vida, en el fondo de su corazón sentía lastima de su suerte, la solterona de la familia, Mary era viuda y Sibyll había muerto pero aun así ellas se habían casado y formado sus familias, ella no podía decirle al mundo que Marigold era su hija aunque la niña sabia la verdad. Guardo silencio ante los invitados pero sintió la mirada de sus padres en ella.

-El joven George no habla mucho, es algo tan común en estos días entre los jóvenes, no ha dicho una palabra desde que estamos aquí-hiso notar lady Lowdon

-Lo siento, estaba distraído-se disculpó el joven muchacho, en realidad no tenía ánimos de hablar con esas viejas amistades de sus abuelos, no le agradaban mucho los nietos de lady Russell.

-Emery y tú eran tan buenos amigos cuando estaban en Eton, fue una pena que se separaran-

-Es raro alejarse de un amigo de tantos años pero nos veremos pronto, la fiesta de jardín será un encuentro entre todos los amigos-a George le agradaba Emery, era un buen amigo de la escuela, sabía que admiraba mucho a Marigold y que él jamás le haría daño, aun así no le gustaba lo que se sugería en la conversación.

-Emery era muy divertido, recuerdo la última vez que se quedó aquí, compramos bombones en Ripon y los comimos todos, nos dolió el estómago esa noche-recordó Marigold

La tarde avanzo junto a la tertulia familiar, las visitas se retiraron una hora después del té, la casa continuo su trajín con normalidad, la cena como siempre fue exquisita, la vida en Downton no se alteraba en gran medida a pesar de los años transcurridos.

La fiesta de jardín era el último gran evento de la familia Crawley durante el verano, con el cambio constante de vida social con el pasar de los años este tipo de eventos cada vez eran mas escasos por esta razón los Crawley ponían todos sus esfuerzos para que fuera maravilloso; lady Grantham tenía todo planeado, las flores y los bocadillos la música, Lady Mary se encargó de organizar el entretenimiento y Edith de enviar las invitaciones, en dos semanas la casa estaría llena de viejos amigos y conocidos; era una oportunidad que Robert esperaba con ansias, la oportunidad de introducir a la mayor de sus nietos era uno de sus deseos más añorados, podía recordar cómo cada una de sus tres hijas se había preparado para su primera fiesta de jardín en casa antes de sus respectivas temporadas y ahora la de sus nietas, estas serían las últimas temporadas de su vida, al ver a Sybbie recordaba a su Sybill, ya podía verse bailando con ella en casa Grantham pero aun había un camino que recorrer y la cena en casa de los vizcondes Russell era la primera prueba de sociedad.

El Viernes toda la familia estaba lista para la cena en Borden park, subieron al automóvil y se encaminaron a la finca, Borden park era una de las pocas fincas similares a Downton que aun existían con sus dueños originales, llegaron y vieron que los nietos e invitados de los vizcondes ya estaban entrando; Lord y lady Russell les dieron una cálida bienvenida, pasaron al salón de dibujo donde se reunían los invitados.


End file.
